Unspoken Fears
by UglyDuckling101
Summary: After being kidnapped, again, Ed makes a deal for freedom, and while he is still left in the dark about Lust's motives, he finds himself working with and for her. From the unlikely friendship, trouble follows. Trust is broken, tensions are high, lies are told, and the impossible transformation of hate begins.
1. Equivalent Exchange

Disclaimer: I do NOT by any means own Fullmetal Alchemist :) I would be more than happy to, but I don't. Enjoy!

Darkness filled my vision. Where was I? I was wet, I realized. But why? My body heat seeped from my aching bones. My head pounded, causing the darkness to blur even more than it was now. I attempted to stand, but found I had no strength…and something was missing, but what? Not only that, but my arms would not budge. I was attached to the wall somehow, my hands trembling. I was shaking. Without realizing, small tremors had overcome my body. Abruptly, coughs racked my body, my throat now hoarse and constricted. I tried to regain my breathing, taking deep breaths that were cut short by more hacking.

"Fullmetal pipsqueak, nice to see that your doing well," said a voice with a hint of arrogance present.

"Who's there?" My head was still pounding. The voice hesitated.

"This is a surprise. I knew you hit your head, but wow! I'm hurt." I could hear the playfulness present. The voice was closer to me. My head and body hurt too much for this right now.

"I'll give you a hint." There was a pause again. "I'm pure malevolence. I see what others possess and become…invidious," another pause-"and I am hell-bent on destroying you." The sudden contact of the unknown voices foot making contact with my stomach assured me I knew the answer. Envy. Doubling over, I tried to gain traction with my feet. Or was it 'foot?' My leg was gone, and all that remained was a port. I had failed to notice the absence of my left leg, and as to how I was unsure.

"Don't be too harsh, Envy." The door had opened, letting very little light in.

"Lust. You have impeccable timing as usual." Lust walked my way in her usual seductive manner: it suited her personality well. She was now standing in front of me, bent over and was now face to face with me. Her eyes were lustful and cold. I felt the raising bile in the back of my throat.

"Mustang will come for me." I hadn't meant to say that. It just came out, but deep down I knew it was true.

"Do you honestly believe that that idiot of a colonel will really come for you? All you are is a nuisance, and nothing more," Envy's snide voice cut in. Doubt began to take my thoughts. Was he right? Was I on my own? The taste of vomit filled my mouth, I was too late. I was covered in my own doing. The air smelled wretched, my shirt no clinging to my body. My head was spinning faster, and my vision blurred even more. Lust, who was still near me placed her hand near my forehead.

"Just as I thought. You're burning up. Envy, we need to help him. Now." There was silence.

"No way in hell am I helping that bastard!" Envy's voice echoed through the dark room. Lust sighed impatiently.

"If Fullmetal dies, it will have been a waste of our time taking him in the first place."

Envy seemed to consider this before saying, "Alright Lust, but your taking care of shorty, not me." Envy made his exit briskly. Lust stood and moved to the opposite wall of me, I would have made an effort defending my height had I not been exhausted and worn.

"You're going to do something for me." Lust's voice was different. No…something was missing. She grabbed a chair that appeared to come from the shadows and brought it to sit in front of me. Lust sat, crossing her legs while she crossed her arms elegantly.

"And what would that be?" I asked. My voice was hoarse and hurt my throat to speak.

"Your going to help me achieve my desires." A draft swept through the room. My teeth chattered uncontrollably. Once more coughs racked my body. Having been focused on the immortal women, whom was a potential danger, I had forgotten the pain coursing through my limbs. My left port had begun to throb. My eyes felt heavy. Sleep. Oh god how I wanted to sleep.

"By helping me, you can buy your freedom…and if you don't, well, you can stay locked up in this very room. No one but me and Envy know where you are. You do as I say, or I promise you that you will never see your dear brother again."

"Why the hell would I help you? You've given me no reason to trust you. Besides, what would Envy say? Aren't the two of you 'partners?" The question lingered, neither of us speaking. The silence was deafening.

"You can call it what you want Fullmetal, but me and Envy are nothing more than acquaintances."

"You must have some ulterior motive. What's your reason for taking me this time?" I scoffed at her, sarcasm in my voice. She tightened her grip around her body. She was losing her calm and collected facade she always wore. Upon standing, Lust begun to 'pace' the dark room. My port was practically numb: this was bad. I would have to pay Winry a visit.

'I really hate wrenches,' I muttered to myself. I could already feel Winry's wrath. Lust started walking back my way, dragging her extended, slenderer, black fingers' along the wall. The result was a god awful screech which would pain any living creature who was in ear shot. The ear shattering sound could compete with nails on a chalkboard. I wanted so much to cover my ears. Before retracting her nails from the wall, Lust made sure to swipe her finger along. She examined the filth on her finger tip, sighed, and stood in front of me again.

"My, my. Look at the mold and filth built up in here. I can't imagine staying in here much longer, and in such poor health as yours," Lust stated mater-of-factly. She was right. I had to get out of here. The longer I stayed, the harder it would be to escape when the opportunity presented itself. Suddenly a drop of (what I hope was) water, fell from above and fell down my face.

"Did I mention the leak? We happen to be right under… what you call it? The… execution room?" She added with a devilish grin. Lust took a seat once more, crossing her arms and legs in a routine manner. "Now back to your question: what do I want from you? Let's call it," she paused, "equivalent exchange."

* * *

Opening my eyes, I realized I must have fallen asleep. Lust had left, and Envy had yet to return. Though I was fine with either of them present. Upon seeing my automail leg lying a foot from where I sat, the deal I had made with Lust sometime before slowly came back to me. My arms were now free as I moved slowly to grab my leg to reattach. I was free to leave, according to Lust anyhow. I lined up my automail with my port, preparing to connect the two together.

I hesitated. The second the nerves connected the pain followed as if on cue. It was now or never. Pushing my automail into its port, I bit my lip, restraining the urge to voice the excruciating pain of every nerve connecting. Using the wall to balance, I steadied myself as I pulled myself to my feet despite the agony it caused me to move. Following the wall, I made my way to the open door. From there I found myself in an abandoned concrete building. As to what its purpose was for I was at a loss. I was surrounded by crates and machinery, casting eerie shadows in the dim lighting.

Soon, a door was within sight. Light was seeping in from underneath: my way out of this nightmare. I quickened my pace as much I could without losing my balance. My legs felt like lead and I was unsure if I was about to be sick again. I reached the door, turned the handle and pushed. I was welcomed by blinding sunlight, a gunshot, and a pain exploding in my right side.

* * *

_**Hi.**_

_**Thanks for reading! Leave a Review for a freee puppy!**_


	2. Flowers by my bedside

(Edwards POV)

My legs gave way beneath me, bringing me to the ground. As if on instinct, I covered my side using my hand. A crimson substance began to pool around my knees, my vision spinning. Noise surrounded me, muffled and distorted. A transparent shadow loomed over me, hiding the sunlight from my face. A feminine figure reached over me and grasped my right arm, pulling me into her lap. Though the military uniforms were made of a rough, scratchy material, I still found comfort in the arms of this women.

"Call for an ambulance."She paused, than added with a strained unstable voice, "Please Colonel." Though I was on the brink of unconsciousness, I could hear the over flow of tears threatening to over come her small physic. I found that my body craved warmth. I turned my body inwards towards the woman's body.

"Ed?" I tried to respond finding my voice mute.

"Edward? It's us."

"He's lost an alarming amount of blood. What can we do to help in the mean time while the ambulance takes its sweet time?" scoffed a males voice in aggravation and panic.

"Colonel? What's wrong?" the women's voice above me rang in concern.

* * *

(Colonel's POV)

What had I done? Did-did I pull the trigger? The ringing in my ears confirmed my suspicion. 'If only,' I thought to myself.' I had dropped my gun some time ago and my hands were shaking. My eyes were drawn to the blood that now covered the ground. Edward's blood…my bullet…My gun. Looking up, I met the Lieutenant's gaze. Her eyes held the agony of a mother watching her own child slip away.

"Mustang! Snap out of it!" The use of my name startled me out of my daze. Riza. She was cradling Edward in her arms, gently rocking back and forth. She had begun to silently hum a soft melody in the boy's ear. The wind blew, rustling Ed's coat, an even darker crimson than usual. Until now, I had failed to notice the bruises outlining his small frame, and the blank state of defeat in Edward's eyes. The magnificent gold his eyes once possessed were now dull and lusterless.

"Is he-is he breathing?" My voice came out hoarse and quiet. Riza stopped humming and looked my way.

"Of course he is. He's an Elric isn't he? He'll pull through like he always does." I sighed, relief washed over me.

"Alphonse?" sounded a weak voice. I stood and made my way over to the others on unstable legs. I had forgotten the presence of my other officers. All eyes were on Edward in mere seconds.

(Lieutenants POV)

"Shhh. It's alright now. Your safe." My voice trembled ever so slightly. His small body shook in my arms. Edward closed his eyes, taking in shallow breaths.

"Where is he? Wheres my-" his words were cut short by a harsh fit of coughs that left him gasping for air. Just then a blaring siren filled the air.  
Everything happened in a blur: men downed in loose fitting hospital attire were taking Ed's frail form from my arms, the sound of large doors closing, and the silence. The ambulance had sped away, its siren becoming more quiet by the second.

(General POV)

It had been four days since Edward arrived at the military hospital. His condition had at last improved enough to allow the boy visitors. Outside in the waiting room, a young worn pair of baby blue eyes opened. A women was gently shaking the young women awake.

"Miss Rockbell?" Winry hearing her name sat up as straight as her aching back would allow. After sleeping curled up on a 'not so roomy'' hospital chair, ones back was bound to pay the price.

"That's me. I'm Winry Rockbell," she replied while yawning. The nurse smiled.

"Well Mr Elric is well enough to have visitors as of an hour ago. Would you like me to take you to his room?" asked the women with a smile that could not have been more genuine. Winry was awake in seconds. Hearing that her childhood friend would be alright and that she could see him, she lept to her feet and wrapped her arms around the petite women. She smiled and gently stroked Winry's golden hair.  
"This way sweetheart. Just follow me."

(Edwards POV)

I had been awake for what felt like hours. My mind was reeling with what had taken place almost five days ago. With Lust. The deal we made; with the enemy. Could I really trust her? Up to this point She had never given me a reason to believe her words and promises. Besides, what would the others say, the fact that I'm helping the enemy? The sound of the door opening caught my attention. Her face. I could never mistaken those eyes anywhere. Winry. I expected her to race to my bed side, but instead she stood there, with fear-stricken eyes. She stared at me, seemingly speechless. Following her gaze, I found what she was looking at: Me. I was covered from head to toe in dark, purple bruises. My bandages around my stomach were in need of being changed, as my bullet wound had bled through the gauze and wrap again.

"Winry said, sounding unsure of herself as she spoke. Tears filled her eyes, I motioned for Winry to take a seat at my side. She dragged the nearest chair over to the side of the hospital bed and sat."It's just a few scratches. I'll be out of here in no time," I reassured her unbelieving stare.

"You've been hurt before, but-" she paused to take a deep breath trying to fight her raising emotions. "But never like this. Your shot for god's sake! You look like you've been hit by a freight train. Your pale as a ghost, and you have the audacity to say it's 'just a few scratches?!" She practically screamed. The tears had won over finally . Her wall had broken. Her usual facade of strength gone.

"I promise when I get out of here I am going to treat you to something special. So stop crying. I'm alive aren't I?"

She wiped her tears and took my hand in hers. I happily complied. I couldn't help but smile back when she smiled that grin of hers.

"Thanks Ed."

"What for?" I asked, unsure what she was thanking me for exactly. She stood and made her way to the door, releasing my hand.

"Not dying." Her response was faint, and I almost did not hear it. Falling back on my pillows, I found my body was screaming at me; I was physically AND mentally exhausted. Before closing my eyes and succumbing to sleep, I remember a figure at my side, muttering quietly the words, 'It's all my fault," over and over.

* * *

Awaking that night, according to the moonlight seeping through the hospital blinds, I could vaguely spot a flower on my bed side table. Picking up the flower, I took a better look, having some trouble seeing as it was dark. It was a red and black rose with a small note attached. I untied the twine holding the paper to the green flower stems, letting it fall to the table top. Setting the roses down, I picked picked up the note and carefully unfolded it.

'Get some sleep, you're going to need it. I can't have you dying on me now, can I?'

There was no doubt whom had left me the flowers: Lust.


	3. A Sinner's Desires

(Winry's POV)

Edward had been out of the hospital for a few days now. I had already fixed his left port, though it was painfully slow diagnosing the problem in the first place. Its was nothing big, just some crossed and shot wires.

I couldn't help but think about what Edward had promised me. What special surprise would he treat me to? Maybe dinner, or even- I was caught by surprise when I ran into Ed's back. He had been walking ahead of me, but was now stopped and staring off to his right.

"Hey Winry." I couldn't help but notice that his eyes held a distant stare. There was…conflict.

"What is it?" I asked in a questioning tone.

"This is fifth Avenue, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, it is."  
"Then this is the place." Edward sighed. I could only watch as he continued down the sidewalk. I looked up, finding a small sign announcing 'Central Dinner.' What was Ed so exasperated about? It's just a dinner right? I followed in suit of Ed's fleeing figure. The rest of the way was shrouded in a deafening silence.

We soon reached the military dorms. Ed grabbed the door knob, but hesitated. Slowly, he opened the door to his and Al's apartment.

(Edward's POV)

After convincing Winry that everything was alright and that I would be ok by myself, I was at last alone. Alone and lonely. Al was still missing, and as to how a seven foot tall suit of armor just up and disappears, I had no idea. I sat down on the couch. My body still hurt, but not nearly as much as before. It was hard to believe that tomorrow would he the fourth day. The day I met up with Lust. If I didn't show tomorrow, who knows what the women would do.

I found my eye lids closing, trying to stay awake. Finally, giving into sleep, I made my way into our bedroom. Mine and Al's. The many nights we had stayed up late talking, reminiscing, or merely enjoying the company of one another in silence came flooding back. Before my emotions could get the better of me, I removed my boots and could have cared less that I had yet to change out of my clothes before I climbed into bed. Pulling the one blanket we owned over my body, my eyes heavy, I fell asleep instantly as soon as my head hit the pillow.

(Colonel's POV)

Hawkeye, Breda, Havoc, and Furey, were all present. With all officers in attendance, I had failed to notice the absence of one individual: Fullmetal.

The office door opened slowly, Edwards small form barely filling the frame of the door.

"Edward, I'm glad to see your feeling-" Hawkeye hesitated- "better." Edward was noticeably limping, applying most of his body weight on his right leg. I sighed heavily, resting my face in my hands, my elbows resting heavily on my desk.

"I told- no. I ordered you to not return to work until you were completely healed. Can you not even follow that one simple order Ed-Fullmetal." I had wanted to call him 'Edward.' His name. I had never felt the urge to address him this way before. Fullmetal looked up at me in surprise, his eyes meeting mine.

"It's- it's just my ports, alright?" the boy stuttered. He made his way slowly over to the one empty remaining desk. I could see the relief flood over Ed's completion as he took a seat, visibly relaxing his left leg. His right arm also hung loosely at his side. I stood, and made my exit briskly.

"I'll be back shortly," I stated flatly, and closed the door behind me. I needed fresh air. I needed to think. I could still feel Hawkeye's eyes watching me with concern. After taking many turns down never-ending hallways, I reached the large oak doors leading outside. I was enveloped by the crisp, morning air. It was colder than I remembered. I couldn't help but remember; remember my unforgivable mistake. I had shot my very own subordinate. Me, his commanding officer. How could he just waltz right back into the office as if nothing had happened? Not only that but his brother was currently missing in action as well. And automail. It couldn't be a fun addition to the list.

'And I thought I had a rough time,' I muttered to myself. Edward had said his ports were hurting him, and now I understood. The cold. Of course. Really, how stupid could I be. I wanted more than anything to curl up in a ball and hide for a very, very long time.

(Edward's POV)

I still couldn't believe that he had sent me home. The bastard was pissing me off, (again). Didn't he get it? I didn't want to be home. Not with out Alphonse. I checked the time in my pocket watch for the fifth time since I started my walk home. Almost six o'clock. With almost a full three hours to wait, I sighed and closed my watch.

Unfortunately, in no time I had reached the dorms. Entering my apartment, i headed straight for my bed. I was ready to hide; hide from my pained emotions, my confused mind, and a certain armors absence.

* * *

I had been sleeping peacefully before my alarm went off. It was nine o'clock. Great. Somehow I found the will power to get out of bed. After braiding my hair, which was a mess, I slipped my feet into my boots. I was then out the door and on my way to fifth Avenue.

I entered the dinner exactly twenty minutes later. The waitress at the door wore a smile on her face. A forced smile. She asked me how many would be joining me, I replied with 'two.' She sat me in a booth on the far wall, mostly hidden from view of the large window front. I realized for the first time that I had no idea how Lust would find me. She had merely given me a time and place. Nothing else.

"Is this seat taken?"

Looking up, a rather tall women with black hair and a fair completion stood at my table. She wore a slender, tight fitting black cocktail dress. It was a simple attire, yet complimenting to her figure.

"Of course not." I smirked. "Lust." She grinned back in her usual seductive manner.

"You saw through my facade rather quickly. Even with my ouroboros tattoo covered. I'm impressed, Edward." The tone in which she said my name sent shivers down my spine.

"Your face is one you don't forget," I stated flatly. "Now what do what me to do? That is why i'm here, isn't it?"

"Straight to the point I see. Fair enough,"Lust locked her hands together, interlocking her fingers gracefully. "You'll be starting your research as of tomorrow. And don't try anything funny. You know what's at stake."

"So you really have it then, the stone?" I asked, trying to hide the doubt in my voice. Lust only scoffed.

"Of course. Why, you don't trust me, do you Fullmetal?"

'Well you only locked me up and kidnapped me,' I wanted to say, but held my tongue.

"Of course I do." She laughed at this.

"If only trust was won so easily, then maybe I might believe you. Here, trust me now?" Lust slightly tugged a small vile filled with a crimson red substance from her…'dress'…pushing it back into 'place.'

"Besides, why would I lie to you? I have something to lose also. My chance at human life."

THANK you so much for the reviews! and don't forget about the freeee puppy's :)


	4. The Taboo Results

(Colonel's POV)

It was a quiet day in the office. Too quiet. Looking up from my paper work, I could see that everybody was here; Breda, Hawkeye, Furey, Havoc, and…Fullmetal. Of course.

"I'm assuming that none of you would happen to know where Fullmetal is?" I was met with four unknowing stares.

"I assumed you knew Colonel," Riza responded. I sighed.

"He's probably getting him self into trouble. You know the Chief can't sit still for more than a few seconds," Havoc smirked, smiling around the lit cigarette in his mouth.

"You got that right! Knowing him, well be getting a call any minute to go bail his ass out of trouble. Probably another buildings my guess," Breda said with a slight hint of playfulness in his voice (but also serious). The phone rang, disrupting conversation.

"Bet you a steak dinner and and a beer that it's Ed," Havoc whispered to Breda, though not quiet enough.

"I bet it's Fullmetal AND that he's in way over his head," I said smugly. Leaning back in my chair, I picked up the phone, placing it to my ear.

"Colonel Roy Mustang's office," I spoke into the receiver.

"Mustang?" It was Edward.

"Ah, Fullmetal. It's nice to hear your still alive. I see you've decided not to come in today."

"I'm taking it easy, just like you told me to. I thought I'd spend some time at the library today. I thought you might like to know." I couldn't formulate a response. Ed was actually going take a day to himself and rest. This wasn't like him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." I placed the phone back on the hook.

"Well Colonel? What the verdict?" asked Breda and Havoc, both men nearly falling out of their seats in anticipation.

"Fullmetal's taking the day off to rest up and take it easy," I hesitated, "And I will be buying you both a steak dinner and a beer." I rested my head in my hands. The two men jumped from their seats and in victorious cry, proceed to whoop and yell. The one time Edward decided to actually behave himself and not blow anything up, I'm the one that gets the short end of the stick. Karma's a pain in the ass.

(Envy's POV)

I saw him walking down third Avenue.

'Just as Lust said. So predictable.' I thought to myself. Lust said she would watch the pipsqueak, but, something was off about her. It was the look in her eyes that troubled me. Her motives for making a deal with Fullmetal in the first place was her business, as long as she followed through on her end; as long as I got what I had been promised.

(Edward's POV)

It had been some time sense I had been to the Central library. If only it was a trip of luxury. I was here for one reason, and one reason only: Lust. I walked up the never ending stairs to the first branch library. Walking through the large mahogany doors, I approached the front desk. I was greeted by a women, no older than thirty as she met my eyes.

"I think you are in the wrong place, this is the first branch. Only state alchemists are permitted entrance," the women said. "Can I help you find where you are going?" I smirked

"Yeah. You can. I'd love if you would 'permit' me entrance." I said smugly, taking my pocket watch from my pants pocket and placing it on the counter. The women stared with a blank expression on her face. "I have some business I need to tend to."

"Of-of course sir. I apologize for the misunderstanding earlier," she said in a uncertain and confused voice. I began to walk away, towards the library room, but stopped and turned.

"I forgot to sign in. My name's-"

"Edward Elric. The youngest state alchemist in history." The women smiled from ear to ear. "Not to worry. I've already signed you in. Best of luck finding what you're looking for."

The irony of her last statement was enough to make smile; smile at the ambiguity of it. I was looking for the long awaited answer me and Al sought. But now I was also looking for the same answer, but for our enemy as well. While our situations varied, our desires were very similar.

Entering through another double mahogany door, I was welcomed by another individual behind a desk.

"Can I help you with anything sir?" the man asked. I politely declined his offer for help and made my way over to aisle seven: Alchemy. I started searching through the books one by one, reading each title on their spine. I had no idea as to how I should start. No leads, and no clue what would be a good place to begin. I grabbed a book and sat down where I was. This was as good a start as any, "Alchemy's Myths and Taboos."

* * *

I threw the book I held in my hands to the floor. I had to have already read fifty or so books and still nothing. I looked at the clock: eight fiffty-five. I had five minutes till closing. As I put my pile of books back, one by one, my mind wondered to one possibility I had overlooked. Having tried it once, me and Alphonse were still paying for it dearly. What would Al say if he were here and knew what I was thinking? He would stop me. I knew better than to consider this, but what if human transmutation was the only answer to complete our deal and acquire the stone?

_**Thank you so much for the reviews! :)**_


	5. Girl Trouble?

(Winry's POV)

I had been waiting for Edward. It was currently six o'clock (am); the precise time in which I was told to meet him. Out of the corner of my eye, a familiar red material caught my attention.

"Edward!" I called, letting him know I was here. He continued on without looking up in my direction. He appeared to be in a daze, a reality his own. My mind began to wander. With all that had happened these past few weeks, how could Edward not be confused? Alphonse was still missing, Ed had been taken captive and hospitalized.

"Oh, hey Winry. I hope you haven't been waiting too long," Ed spoke, sounding distant. I smiled a sympathetic grin.

"Of course not. Your right on time." Some of the worry in his golden eyes fell away, but still so much remained.

"So, what did you have planned today?" I inquired, restraining my excitement. The last time Ed and I had spent the day together was…I honestly couldn't remember. Something about this outing felt different though than before. It felt, special. Edward reached into his coat pocket, and with his automail hand produced two tickets: two train tickets to be exact. I couldn't help but stare at him in confusion.

"Are we- are we going somewhere?" I asked him, still staring with an obviously blank face apparent even to myself. Edward grinned his signature eye to eye smile and laughed.

"Where else would I take an Automail otaku like yourself? Were heading to Rush Valley!" He exclaimed. In seconds I found myself with both arms around Ed's small frame.

"Thank you, Ed," I spoke softly into his shoulder.

"We-we should get going before we miss the train," he stuttered, his cheeks turning a dark shade of pink. He made a motion for my hand, and I complied. Placing my left hand in his right, we began our walk to the train station. The cool, cold metal of Ed's hand eased my mind into a comfortable state of mind. I would have been content to stay that way for a lifetime.

(Edward's POV)

Winry smiled, her eyes shining as they always did. Before now I had never noticed how much I enjoyed myself on days like this; days I spent with Winry. Only, Al usually came along as well. My heart sank as we neared the train station. The reality that I would be traveling without my brother was harder to face than I had previously thought.

(Envy's POV)

I couldn't believe I had actually come to Rush Valley. The town of Automail lunatics. According to Lust, her plans were proceeding as expected. Still, it never hurt to have a little fun before the big finale, right? I changed my appearance to something more 'suitable.' Leaving the shadows of the ally way, I found my way over to where the pipsqueak was seated. Across from him sat a blond (a rather good looking one at that.) Taking a seat next to the two teenagers, as close as I dared without seeming too obvious, a man soon approached Edward, examining his Automail closely. Their conversation turned to the man's inquisitive comments and questions.

"No! I will not take my pants off! Not for you OR a complete stranger!" This 'casual' encounter was one that I would not likely forget anytime soon.

"Please Edward? He just wants to see your Automail. For me, please?" The blond begged Fullmetal, practically on both knees. The boy turned beat red.

"Your not going to keep the lady waiting are you? Now or never," I said with a sadistic grin and a gleam of pure enjoyment on my face.

"Wha-it's not like that-" Edward stuttered, turning an even darker red.

"Theres nothing to be embarrassed about. Your both young, and in love. And while your at it, get a room," I interrupted in a sly tone. Winry, who I now knew her name, stared at nothing but the ground.

"Would you shut up? This is none of your business, so why not butt out?!" Yelled Ed, attracting more attention than I had first assumed he would. I smirked.

"I would fix the problem at hand if I were you…" I paused for effect, "Fullmetal Pipsqueak." The boys face lit up with a look of recognition. This was sure to be a promising and eventful evening.

(Edward's POV)

The 'man' in front of me was not just a creep, but also a familiar 'face,' so to speak. It was also Envy. Why was he even here in the first place?!

"This work is incredible! YOU did this girl?" Looking down, I found the man from earlier examining my leg. Wait. That meant…

"What is wrong with you?!" I yelled, bending down to pull my pants up. I had to get out of here before I hurt somebody. As much as I wanted to take Envy right now, I couldn't. I had Winry to worry about. Grabbing Winry's hand, I made l walked off in the opposite direction.

"Sorry, uh- about all that." Still walking, I looked back at Winry. She was smiling.

"How the hell was that funny?!" I asked. Ok, maybe I screamed it.

"It's happened before, remember? When we first met Paninya?" Winry asked. How could I forget?

"Are you hungry? I know of a great bakery up around this corner," i asked, changing the subject eagerly.

She answered "Yes," and we soon found our way to the bakery. After ordering our food, we took a seat at the nearest bench.

"I'll be right back. I'll be in the bathroom," Winry said before running off. Moments later I was pulled from my seat into an ally which I hadn't taken any notice to. The hand that gripped my arm wore a long, black glove which outlined each and every curve of it's long fingers.

"Lust! What are you doing?" The homunculi stood in the shadows smiling her seductive sly grin.

"No reason in particular. Mostly I'm here to warn you that Envy is on our trail. He suspects something," Lust stated as if it were nothing. "But I must say, your choice in women is…interesting."I could feel myself blush. What ever happened to privacy? Ignoring her statement, I asked,

"Why is he even here? Should I watch my back from now on? I thought that you had everything taken care of-"

"He's screwing with you. It's Envy were talking about," Lust answered, crossing her arms across her chest. "And you have nothing to worry about. I have Envy playing in the palms of my hands."

"Edward? where are you?" Crap. Winry.

"I have to go, Winry's-" I started.

"Alright. Go. Wouldn't want to a women waiting would you?" That smug suggestive smile was the last straw.

"All day I've put up with idiots like Envy! And now you! Is there no end? Why won't you just leave me be?!" Turning to leave, my boot caught on a rock, causing me to loose my balance. Lust pulled me into her slim frame, catching me. Just then a group of pedestrians walked by.

Lust. Me. Dark ally way. Not good. What if Winry catches me here? If only I had acted sooner. Winry now stood at the head of the small ally, staring at me and Lust still in a tight embrace. What more could I possibly add to an already mortifying day?


	6. Missunderstood Circumstances

Unspoken Fears (6)  
Chapter Six: Misunderstood Circumstances

(Winry's POV)

I froze where I stood. What was I looking at? Edward…'hugging,'…another women. She was not only beautiful, (as much as I hated to admit it), but was also dressed in a manner that screamed, "flirtatious bitch." Turning on my heel, I began walking (practically jogging) away from the ally; away from that women; away from Edward. I was conflicted and confused, my mind caught in a never ending cycle of turmoil. Who, what, where, and why. These were the questions that were going through my mind. Who was this women? What had taken place? As I already knew the 'where,' that left me with one more question: Why?

"Winry!" I turned to find Edward running towards me. I was in no mood for an explanation. What defense did he even have? Turning away from Ed's nearing figure, I soon felt a cold hand grasp my arm gently, yet firm.

"Winry! It's not what you think, alright?" Edward said, breathing heavily and with a slight blush to his cheeks. I was in no way shape or form in the mood to hear him out. I pulled, or at least tried to, away from Ed.

"Winry! For god's sake! Will you please just hear me out? You don't think I'm stupid enough to sneak into an ally way while you're gone just to-" he hesitated. I was ready to knock the idiot unconscious.

"What Edward? What are not stupid enough to do? Enlighten me, please! Because I've seen you and your brother do some really stupid things!" I snapped, pulling my arm free of his grip. His arm fell back to his side. Edward grew quit. His face fell; his eyes had become crest-fallen.

"Do you honestly believe for one second that I would even consider doing something as…" Edward hesitated. And then spoke,

"Whatever you want to believe happened, you go right ahead." He turned to leave, but before doing so he said one last thing.

"Winry. Do you really think that I would hurt you, or anybody I care about? If so, maybe we don't know each other as well as we thought we did." I stood frozen where I stood. My mouth agape. What had I done? Tears threatened to spill over, and in the end breaking free and rolling down my face. Edward slowly turned from me and ever so slowly walked in the opposite direction.

"I'll be waiting at the train station. The next train comes in fifteen minutes, don't be late, alright?" he spoke faintly. I was left standing alone, in the middle of a partially vacant dirt road in Rush Valley. Alone.

(Edward's POV)

The train station was in sight. It was not much to look at compared to the central station, but it was comfortable: no crowds, no one to compete with for a seat. Reaching the station, I sat on the nearest bench and sighed. I laid my head back, gazing up at the clear blue sky. It was a scene of perfection; one that was untouchable. By man at least.

My thoughts began to wander. Alphonse. Winry. Lust. Betrayal. What had I gotten myself into? It started with the kidnapping. Than the deal. And last but not least, the philosopher stone. I stretched my right arm skyward. The sun shone through my spread artificial fingers, shining brightly as each ray hit the metal. We had made the mistake before, but here I was gambling the trust of my friends and only brother…and all for a philosopher stone. I scoffed to myself, the irony was enough to make me laugh. A slender shadow hid the sun from my eyes, causing me to turn and find Winry standing behind me.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked, her head hung low with her bangs covering her blue eyes.

""Yeah, I guess I am." I responded with next to no emotion in my voice. We walked in Silence as I went to buy two tickets. And then we boarded the train, taking our seats across from each other. I looked out the window. Before the train departed from the station, I thought to myself, 'Is there really any reason to pursue the stone if all we get in return is misery and broken hearts?' 

**_Thank you for reading and please review! I want to hear what you honestly think and have to say :) _**


	7. Pulling Rank and Digging Holes

I sat in the corner. The room was dark, obscuring my vision. I could barely make out the identity of the dark shapes around me. Perhaps a warehouse? That would explain the the numerous crate-like shapes scattered around the room. It had been an ordinary day, no different from the usual; the day I came to this place and was left in the dark. I had seen my captor many times. To be more accurate, my captors figure. With not even an ounce of light to see, I could only make a hypothesis: a homunculus. It wouldn't come of any surprise to hear that my answer was correct. From across the room, the door creaked open. No light spilled in but the dim resonance of a small candle. A slender figure entered. The manner in which they approached me told me this much: their disposition was a rather solitary and well kept one at that. The figure stopped two feet in front of me, and spoke,

"I'm sure you want answers, and In time you will get them. But, in the mean time this will have to-"

"Where is he? Is he alright? Please, tell me that much," I interrupted, my voice shaking. The women (judging by the voice) bent down to my level. This wasn't hard to do as I was already big in size and tall in stature. She sighed.

"I can promise you that I have done nothing to hurt him," she replied softly in a melancholy tone.

"How can I trust you?! For all I know Br-"

"If I wanted your brother dead, believe you me, he'd be dead. In seconds." The women now stood mere inches from my face. Whether or not I could trust this stranger was a mystery. I could only hope that brother was safe, where ever he was.

(Edward's POV)

The women in front of me looked me over questionably.

"Son, I can't let you in. You have to be nineteen to enter," she said, smiling a childish grin in my direction. I was not in the mood to put up with this crap. Screw the legal drinking age.

"I'm not just some kid, lady," I snapped, losing my temper. I furiously ripped my glove from my right hand, and shoved my sleeve up, exposing my automail. Raising my arm for the women to see, I said with hysteria present in my voice,

"Is this proof enough?! Huh? What else do I have to show you?" The women stared at me, confusion as to what to do was clear in her features. I reached in my pocket, pulling out my watch: my state alchemist watch to be precise. I held it up to her face, practically inches from it. I grinned, and scoffed in arrogance,

"Is that enough reason for you? I really don't think you want to argue with a dog of the military, do you?" She was visibly shaking, unable to tear her eyes away from the Brigadier's symbol of power.

"My-my apol-apologies si- sir. Right this way," her voice trembled. She motioned for me to enter. I felt guilt swell in my heart as I brushed passed the young and bright eyed women. I had just pulled my rank on someone, using it to my advantage. I took a seat at the nearest bar stool. The rooms lighting was dim, and filling with smoke and loud chatter as more people entered. The smell of alcohol filled my nose: the smell of a sweet get-a-away. The bartender looked to be in his forties, maybe even his fifties. He sat the clear glass cup he was washing down on the counter and walked my way.

"How the hell did you get in here, boy? You sure as hell don't look nineteen," the bartender asked me, a disapproving look in his eyes. I was still gripping my watch in my hand. I slammed it on the counter, harder than was necessary. He eyed the silver watch and insignia. The dim, orange, hanging light above my head gave the insignia a certain glow; a glow of intimidation and authority.

"Now, if thats settled, i'd like a glass of-" before I could finish my sentence, a glass full of a dark liquid was set down in front of me.

"It's vodka. Don't bother with the tab. I'd rather keep my job," he said sharply, taking a deep breath of the cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. He went to serve the man on the end of the bar, leaving me alone with my glass of vodka.

"What the hell? Here it goes. To me and my insanity," i thought to my self, scoffing before I brought the glass to my lips and throwing it back.

(Roy's POV)

"Well ladies, as much as I don't want the night to end, I really must be getting home." The two women, one under each of my arms, groaned.

"But Roy, it's only one in the morning. Besides, think about all the fun you'll miss by leaving," the one on my right spoke suggestively. I gulped, pushing certain 'thoughts' and images to the back of my mind. The second women (whom I believe her name was…moving on) slowly caressed my face.

"I'm sorry, but I have go into work early, and-" I was interrupted by the taste of cherry lipgloss engulfing my mouth and smell. Another set of lips found their way to my neck. I had to leave now or My will power to pull myself away was doomed to disintegrate. I stood, catching the two women off guard.

"I really must be going ladies, if you'll excuse me-" suddenly the whole room fell silent. All that could be heard was a loud exclamation of:

"Who are you calling so short that he could drown even in a-" the rant was cut short by the awful sound of retching and heaving. Oh great. What was the idiot doing here? In all places, he was in a bar. The kid was only seventeen for god's sake! I pushed my way through the crowd of people that seemed to have gathered in seconds. The boy was hunched over on the wood floor, holding his stomach. I ran my hand through my hair, sighing to myself and muttering.

"Fullmetal. Explain to me what your doing here," I demanded harshly and strictly. This was going to be a long day. There was no response but the sound of vomit hitting the floor. Edward looked up at me through his golden bangs, his face turning an alarming blue.

"Colonel, I-" he grabbed for his throat as if it would help him breathe. I raced to Edward's side, beginning to panic. Placing a hand on the boy's back, i attempted to comfort him.

"Edward. Look at me. Now! Breathe! God dammit, breathe!" I yelled, tears threatening to roll down my face.

"Al, Wi-Winry, Granny. Co-Colenel, i've-" and then my heart stopped. Edward's eyes slowly rolled back, and still further back…before his small body began to shake uncontrollably.

"Call an ambulance! Somebody!" Hysteria lined my voice and boarded my sanity. The tears I had held back only moments before, were now free.

The crowd dispersed somewhat. I could only hope someone was going to make the call, unable to pull myself away from Ed's small form to do it myself. Why had he done it? The bartender stared. His eyes fearful, and a hinge of guilt was present.

"How much did he drink?" I asked turning away from the man. I was afraid to hear his answer.

"He-he had maybe, eight- no, ten glasses tops. Before I realized, I-it was too late. He just fell to the floor-and-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! Are you stupid! He's a miner! How did he even get in here?! Why would you even consider, much less handing a child acho-!"

"Because I wad afraid, alright!" The man was red in the face with anger and resentment. "Because he threatened me with this-" he picked something silver from the bar counter: Edward's watch.

"So if your looking to blame someone for the kids stupidity and arrogance, don't come looking for me!"

I looked at the watch, to Edward's face, still blue and gasping for air. What had brought Ed here in the first place? He was so desperate that he used his position as state alchemist to even get in here. I could only wander what had caused Edward, a mere boy of seventeen, to come to the conclusion that the only answer was…well, to give up and give in. His brother would have stopped him from digging this hole of burdens had he been around and not MIA. He had dug himself a hole, a deep one, that was only sure to grow in time.

_**...What will happen now ;) ?**_


	8. A Sinful Deal

(Roy's POV)

Mere moments had passed. Fortunately, time was on my side. The sound of sirens filled my ears. Help was here. Edward was going to be alright…at least I had thought so. The blue Edward's face had taken on was now a startling shade. His breathing was barely detectable now, bringing me back to the reality that there was a chance that he may not live. I had never felt this kind of fear; not even in Ishval. No. This was worse. I was suddenly swarmed by men in white.

"Sir." I did not respond. I was in a daze, a reality all my own. Everything was happening and moving around me, yet it was mute.

"Sir!" I heard it this time. Looking up, a man in white with a stethoscope around his neck seemed to be talking to me.

"Yeah- I mean-I-" I was at a loss for words. I took in a deep breath, one I hadn't realized I was holding. The man now crouched to my eye level, on the floor.

"Sir. What's the boy's condition?" I hesitated before answering,

"I think, alcohol poisoning. But, I can't be sure." I had begun to tremble. My mind raced as I felt Edward being pulled from my grasp. I made a desperate reach for him, unable to let him go.

"Sir, were taking him to the hospital. If you want us to help your friend, you have to let us take him with us," the man spoke softly, placing his hand on my shoulder in a reassuring and comforting manner.

"Can you tell us his name? And his age?"

"Oh- yeah, sure. His name is Edward. Edward Elric." I began to sob. "He's only seventeen. He's just a kid." I had failed to realize the absence of Edward's small, frail body. He was being carried on a stretcher out the bars double doors.

"Mark. Are you coming?" came a voice from one of the many men in white. Mark, who was kneeling at my level, looked me in the eyes, and replied,

"No. I'll catch up later. I want to make sure this gentleman here gets taken care of." I found my eyes gazing at the alarmingly large piles of mucus and vomit. I couldn't help but spot the faint, yet present crimson red that was mixed in with the vile substance. How was one supposed to cope with the possible death of someone so dear to them? Without realizing it, Edward had found a spot in my heart; a spacial place to call his own. The kid pissed me off to no end, yet he had won me over, and in a way I had never expected. He was no longer just the annoying brat who stormed into my office, and called me bastard. Edward had become one of my very own officers; one of my men; adding one more to my list of comrades I had to protect.

(No POV)

The clock on the wall read seven fifty-three AM. Mark sat in the waiting room: one he knew too well. He could point out the precise spots where the thinning white paint had begun to chip. He could tell which chairs needed replacing and the ones that were comfortable and noise-free when you sat in them. He could also pick out each individual who was a 'regular.' For Mark, the regulars came to this waiting room much too often. They came with tears in their eyes, a permanent frown of sorrow plastered on their faces. Mark sighed heavily. After consoling a very shaken and fear stricken Roy Mustang, (as he later learned was the man's name), the two men made their way to the hospital. Roy had been kind enough to let him and Mark take his car that was parked outside the bar. Mark drove of course, as Roy was in no way mentally stable enough at the time to drive. The whole drive was spent in silence. Roy had fallen asleep in the passenger seat with his face against the glass.

Mark stood from his seat and walked over to the large secretary desk.

"Ma'am, could you possibly tell me when The Elric boy is allowed visitors?" I asked, producing my paramedic ID and showing it to her.

"Oh, of course," she replied, a cheerful note of enthusiasm in her voice. One had to have such a disposition to work here. The women looked up from the papers that she had been riffling through.

"Mr. Elric's condition has stabled enough to allow him visitors. Would you like me to show me to his room?" she asked him. "Mark smiled, and replied,

"I can find my way. A room number would suffice."

The women smiled and gave him a number: 315. He thanked her and made his way towards the west wing. Mark always made a point of visiting the patients he personally cared for and saw to the hospital. Mark did not see it as an obligation. It did not feel right not to visit.

Mark now found himself standing in front of a worn, but refined and polished door. He hesitated. He was afraid of what he would find on the other side of the door. He raised his hand to the three numbers that hung on the wood door. Mark ran his fingers over the individual numbers: 3-1-5. He had come to see the boy behind this particular door for more than one reason: he was concerned, but also felt a sort of personal connection to this child.

"Please don't be like him. God, please don't," mark muttered quietly to himself. He gripped the doorknob and slowly turned it. Pushing the door open, he stepped into the room.

Mark's heart stopped. He was standing in front of a pale, ill stricken child who was far too small for the large hospital bed in which he lay. He forced his feet to move, bringing him closer to the bed. Once he was close enough, Mark could see the boy's labored breathing as his chest rose and fell. The metallic sheen of the IV brought out the planes of his skin. Sweat formed on the boy's brow. He pulled the chair that was by the bedside closer. Taking a seat, Mark rested his arms on the white sheet that covered the bed.

"Edward Elric. Why does that name sound so familiar?" he spoke to no one in particular.

"Perhaps this will jog your memory," a faint voice spoke. Edward was holding up a silver watch, but not just any watch: THE state alchemist watch issued by the Brigadier General himself. It struck Mark where and why the name was something famiar: Edward Elric, youngest state alchemist and child prodigy. Mark was...disappointed. No. If anything, Mark wasn't surprised to find Edward here. Having taking on adulthood so early in life by joining the ranks and becoming a dog of the military, It was of no surprise to hear that a child Edward's age living such a life would turn to such answers as he had.

"I guess I should introduce myself. My names Mark. I'm one of several paramedics who responded to your 911 call. Or I guess, rather Colonel Mustang's call-" Mark started before being interrupted with,

"Of course it was that bastard who had to step in! I just wanted a break from everything and everyone. Is that too much to ask?!" Edward said, or yelled was more like it. Mark sighed.

"Edward, you almost died. Do you know why?" Mark asked, staring Edward in the face. Edward turned away.

"It was just a couple of drinks. What's the big deal?" Edward muttered quietly, but not quiet enough.

"Just a few drinks? Is that all you think? Tell that to the man who's sitting in the waiting room, sleep deprived and starving yet refuses to leave the hospital! Try telling him 'it's nothing!' You've never watched someone you love drink themselves to death, so don't even-"

"Mark." Mark turned to find a very tired looking Mustang in the door way.

"Why don't you go get some coffee? I'll wait here." Mark hesitated, but left the room, taking Mustang's hint. Roy took Mark's seat, and asked,

"Why did you do it?" Edward had never seen Roy cry, but sure enough, now he was.

"I-I just-" Edward began, but stopped. He found he wanted to pour his heart out to Mustang, relieve his burdens.

"After Alphonse went missing, I figured, 'there's still hope.' In time he would come home and everything would go on as usual. But then week after week passed. Next thing I know, I've dug myself a nice hole. One dug with betrayal, pain, and lies." Roy did not know how to respond. Edward had never openly talked about what was on his mind before today. Maybe it was the medicine they had him on, or was the stress just too much for him to compared anymore?

"What are you talking about? What do you mean betrayal? Lies? Edward, talk to me, please."

The boy turned his body away from his superior and face the opposing wall. "I've made a deal. A sinful deal," he spoke so quietly, it was barely above a whisper. Roy's mind was at a loss for what to say, how to react. What did Edward mean by a 'sinful' deal? What lies had been told, and who had been betrayed?

(Lust's POV)

I had been waiting some time now for the idiot colonel to leave the room. When he finally did, I took my chance. I crept into the room, meeting a pair of golden iris's staring into mine.

"What do you want Lust?" Fullmetal asked with a sharp tone in use.

"I thought I might come and see what stupid stunt landed you in the hospital this time Fullmetal," I replied with my usual, sly, seductive grin.

"You're not stupid. I know you know already." I was genuinely surprised by the lack of bite and sharpness in Fullmetal's voice.

"While that may be true, I'm no less concerned for your health," I stated matter-of-factly. "You have a deal to complete whether you like it or not."

"Damn right I do, and you have a stone for my brother and me," he said with more fire in his voice and eyes if I could have seen them.

Perhaps this was going to work out just fine, despite the Fullmetal's arrogance and stupidity getting in the way. Yes, things would happen as planned. One body in exchange for a stone. Fair enough.


	9. Revealed Betrayal

(Edward's POV)

It began in a field of gold. The wind blowing my unbraided hair. The scenery before me gave me a sense of comfort; a sense of ease. It had been some time now sense I had been at peace with my own thoughts and mind. All conflict and worry were lost in the gold wheat around me. I was brought from my dazed thoughts when I realuzed I now stood facing a familar sight: a suit of armor.

"Alphonse." I spoke , or I wanted to anyways. My emotions were getting the better of me.

"Brother." I looked Alphonse in the eyes; those red, soul filled eyes. Oh, how I missed them.

"Al, where have you been? I've missed you. It's not the same, It feels..." I stopped. Wrong. It felt wrong to not be accompanied by his younger sibling on a day to day basis.

"I know. I feel the same way brother. But,"

"But what, Al?" I prrompted him to continue. Al stared at the ground, seeming to avoid my eyes.

"It's so lonley here. All by myself." I wanted-no. I Needed to comfort him somehow. Whether with words or whatever necessary.

"Find me. That's all I ask," Al's voice became fainter with every syllable. "Please brother." That was the last thing he said before fading; fading right before my eyes.

"No. Please, just a little longer, stay!" I yelled, tears now streaming down my face. Alphonse was gone, having vanished. I stood in a field of wheat, now by myself. Hope was gone. Dried up along with my surroundings.

* * *

The sunlight streamed faintly through the blinds, shining on my face. Cracking my eye lids open, I muttered to myself,

"A dream?"

"Yeah, and a loud one at best." Mustang sat at my bedside with coffee in his hands. "Want to talk about it?"

"It was just a dream. There's nothing to talk about," I muttered into my pillow, after turning on my side.

"Alphonse, huh? I don't blame you for being worried. It's only natural," Mustang spoke, taking a sip of his coffee after. I was unsure how to feel, what to think.

"How did you know?" I asked in a voice that threatened to expose my burird emotions. Mustang smirked, but not in a condescending manner as he so often did.

"You talk in your sleep. You cried his name several times." Mustang paused before asking, "What are you not telling me? Your friends?" I turned away from him, facing the wall. How was I sopposed to tell someone I cared about that I had betrayed them? Not only one, but all my friends and family- if I had a family. My only brother was still missing, still MIA. Mustang sighed. He set the cup he had been holding down on the night stand.

"Edward." I fought the urge to look into those eyes: those deep, comfort, concern filled eyes. "Look at me." I reluctantly turned to face my commanding officers face, two dark eyes brimming with pain: a pain of not knowing.

"I don't know how to help you. I want to, but I-no. You won't let us. Hawkeye, Furey, Havoc, Breda: were all here, if only you could see that." Tears threatened to ellude my wall that I had built to desensitized myself.

"I can't even begin to explain it. How do I put into words the pain, the struggle my brother and I have already experienced? I can't, its nearly impossible. The alcohol-it was a way out," I felt my throat tighten. "I just-I want to see Al. My brother. I want him back. I want everything to be same, as it was before..." My voice trailed off, catching in my throat. The sudden contact of another hand on mine brought me back to my transparent sanity. Mustang's hand.

"Can I-can I tell you something?" I asked, fearing the answer I would recieve. I not only feared his answer, but also his reaction to what I was about to confess. Mustang seemed genuenly shocked by this. I couldn't blame hom, I so rarely ever confided in others; not even Alphonse. I did not want to push my worrys and problems on him. He had enough on his plate alone.

"I'm always ready to listen. You can trust me Edward." hearing him adress me by my name, and not Fullmetal, made me feel at ease. It was comforting.

"I've done something. Something...unthinkable."

(Mustang's POV)

I was stunned. I couldn't find the words to speak. I heard every word Edward spoke, yet I did not. I was unsure of how to comprehend the notion he had given me. Edward. Lust. The enemy. Edward. I stood, speechless and turned from the bed. I needed to clear my head and needed some time to myself to process what I had just been told.

"Mustang?" I did not reply. "Roy?" caught off gaurd at hearing Fullmetal speak my name, I turned to face him.

"I-I need to go." I started towards the door, but was held back by a cold, metal grasp.

"Please. Don't. Don't look at me that way." Hurt and pain was present in the boy's eyes. Water streaked his face.

I pulled from Edwards's feeble grasp. I looked away from his eyes, his hurt...his betrayal. I left the room in silence, unsure of where I would go from here.


	10. Unheard Confessions

(Riza's POV)

It had been a long day of errends and paperwork in the office.

The day consisted of pointing my gun at the men's heads to keep them on task. Consisdering that only three-no, wait, four warning shots were fired, i'd say it was a pretty good day. The colonel had been out of the office sense Edward's admintince to the hospitol. I figured it was time to retrieve him from his watch and take him home for a good nights sleep. The colonel had been at Edward's side since the very begining.

I had visited once before, finding the state of the colonel do be...quite alarming. The dark, black and purple bags and blood shot eyes were hard to look away from. He was stressed, exhausted, and beyond his mental capcity. I sighed heavily, and stood up at my desk. I cleared my throat, getting Breda's, Havoc's, and Furey's attention.

"You all are dissmissed early. I have to go pick up the colonel from the hospital.

"Besides," I smirked, "I doubt any of you have any objections." A chorus of "Yes ma'ams" filled the room in unison. I smiled, mostly to myself. I grabbed my standard issued military coat and car keys, and walked to the door. I reached for the doorknob, but before I could turn it and make my exit, I felt a lingering presence behind me.

"Lt. Hawkeye." Havoc stood behind me. His eyes transended his worry and concern.

"Yes, Havoc?" I asked, "What can I do for you?" he stared down, in the direction of his own feet.

"Please, bring Colonel Mustang back. It's not healthy for him to be hovering around Edward like this. He's failed to get a single good nights rest in the last few days. So please, come back with him soon," Havoc finished in a strong, firm voice. The colonel's men were truly worried for him; they cared, and trusted him more then even he knew.

"I will. I promise you that," I said before leaving through the oak door and departing on my way.

* * *

I turned the keys in the ignition, turning the car off. I listened to the roar of the engine die, and I exited the vehicle. I stood in front of the large, bland, colorless Central Military Hospital. The color was a dull, worn white. It was weather-worn from decades of the harsh Central winds. I locked the car doors and entered the hospital entrannce. I was welcomed by the secretry behind the large desk on the far wall of the large room. I smiled, and the young women smiled back.

"Good evening Lt. Hawkeye," she said with a knowing expression on her face. I was shocked. This women knew me by name, yet I did not even remember her face. The women seemed to read my expression, and said,

"It's not that shocking really. You and Colonel Mustang come in here quite a bit." I went to interject, when an imaginary light bulb appeared above her head. Her face lit up.

"And, I bet I can guess who your here to see." I laughed at this, in good humor of course.

"That isn't a very hard question to answer though," I felt a smile spread across my face, a real smile. I hadn't felt so stress free in a long time.

"Edward Elric." She paused. "The names hard to forget." The women's grin evaporated.

"What kind of life is a boy his age living that lands him in the hospital so often? I have a son his age, even he dosen't get hurt this much. It hurts me to see him in here yet again." I could only look at my feet. The look of a disapointed sadness lingered on her eyes.

"I know. Imagine working with the kid on a day-to-day basis." I sighed, and asked for a room number. I thanked the women and headed for room three-fifteen. I went to knock, when the door suddenly opened and a furious and raging Roy Mustang brushed past me.

"Sir, what's-" I hesitated.

"Let it go Lieutenant" the colonel snapped harshly in my direction.

I continued on through the door, thinking to myself how I would deal with his stubborness and stupitity later.

"So, you want to tell me what happened, or am I going to have to pull my gun out? I asked impatiently. Edward visibly tensed, giving me reason enough to smirk at his reaction.

"It's nothing you need to know. Besides, you wouldn't like what you hear." Taking Into consderation the quiet, constricted tone in which he spoke, I continued on with caution.

"Why is that? It can't be that bad," I spoke with a (hopefully anyways) reasuring smile. The look in the young child's eyes confirmed his words to be the truth.

"You don't have to tell me. Not right now. But were always here to talk: me, Breda, Havoc, Furey, and even the colonel. I'm always ready to listen." I stood from my chair and readied to leave, but before doing so, I spoke faintly, yet not enough to evade Edward's hearing:

"Your not alone in this fight, Edward. I wish you could see that." On that note, I left the room in silence.

* * *

I stood in front of a Ms. Winry Rockbell's hotel room door. I had already knocked, now waiting for the young girl to answer the door. Not five seconds later, the door opened, revealing a young Winry wrapped in a blanket, and dried tears on her face.

"Ms Riza, what are you doing here? It's not like you to visit me. I mean-that was rude. I'm sorry." She was frazzled, and looked to be discombobulated. It's alright. I know you ment no disrespecr. May I come in?" Winry nodded opening the door completly, allowing me to enter. I found a spot on the couch, motioning for her to take a seat on the couch beside me. She looked wary, but did so.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Theres nothing to be afraid of." sje still looked worried, but not for the same reason as before.

"It's about Edward, isn't it?" She caught me off gaurd by her question.

"Yes," I answered. "He's in the hospital again." the look on the girls face turned to terror. "But he's ok. I promise," I hurried to say, as not to worry Winry any more than she already was.

"What did the idot do now?" she asked, her voice boarding a tone of sarcasim.

"A few days ago, Edward was taken to the hospital for achohol poisoning." Winry's face paled considerably.

"Go on," she muttered faintly.

"My real resaon for coming here is yo ask you something." I didn't know how to ask for such a favor, and what reaction I would get.

"I know you havn't been to visit Edward yet. I know he would be more than happy to see a familar face. Especially yours, Winry." it was silent now. Nither of is spoke, the air full of tension. Soon, Winry broke the ice.

"I want to. I rely do. It's just, hard. The last time we saw each other, well, lets just say it didn't go so well." I could only imagine what had happened between the two teens.

'll think about it. In the mean time, would you care for some tea, Ms. Riza?" Winry asked.

"That would be wonderful Wimry," I replied. Winry dropped the blanket from around her shoulders onto the couch and stood. She begin preparing the tea, and was back in minures with two hot, and steaming ready cups of tea.

"Just like old times," I thought to myself.

(Winry's POV)

I had gotten up that morning, thinking to myself, "I'm going to do it today." That changed when I was dressed and had my shoes on to leave. I was scared: scared to see him and frightened to tell him. I had been wanting to tell him this for a long time now, and today was the day I did. I pulled the door open and was on my way; on my way to see Edward. I reluctently made my way down the street towards the hospital. I was anxious , unsure of what I would say. What was I supposed ti say? I cared for Edward, and we had been through much together: me , Edward, and... Alphonse.

I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain of not knowimng where my only fami-no. Me and Granny were always there for them. But him and Al had a bond that was unique, indescribable. It was something that only two brothers could understand.

I had made it to the hospital, lost in my own thoughts, and hadn't realized where I was untill I looked up. I made my way to room three-fifteen. Riza had told me the room number before she had left the previous night.

I did not knock, but went in without warning. Edward looked at me, and I looked at him: his expression was filled with many emotions.

I thought you might want some company," I stated, not sure if I sounded emotionless or confliced.

"I'm glad your here. I thought you might not want to see me after what happened," Edward replied, looking up at the ceiling.

"That's not something you have to worrg about. I will always care about you, I just, sometimes need time to process my thoughts is all, some time to myself." He seemed lost. I didn't knoe what to say to help him.

"Winry." I looked to Ed's face, surprising me by his firm, flat tone in which he said my name.

"Why can't I win? What's the point of fighting for a dream if you only get beat down, over and over again?" I was silent. I wasn't sure how to reply.

"Edward, there's still hope-" I began.

"Hope?" he scoffed at this. "All hope is is a futile and meaningless word that we humans use to keep ourselfs going. It pointless to grasp onto something as transparent and foolish as 'hope."

Tears ran down my face. I wanted to scream in anger; scream at him that what he said was not true, that there was still hope...but I found I had no energy. I walked to Edward's bedside, and pulled myself onto the bed. Ignoring his confused stare, I curled up beside him. There was no resistance.

I wrapped my arms around him and embraced the cold of his automail on my face: it was a comforting sense of ease. He warpped his arm around me, and soon I could hear the sounds of deep and content breathing: Ed had fallen asleep. He wore a small smile on his face. I could not help but grin as I sat up slightly, just enough to reach Ed's forehead, kissing it gently.

"I love you, Edward," I said, smiling down on Edward's sleeping figure.

(Edward's POV)

I awoke to find Winry still in my arms. The silver light of the moon seeped through the blinds covering the window. I gazed at Winry's sleeping face: her hair lay sprawled over the pillow and my arm, her lips pulled into a grin wider than her face, and she looked more happy than she had been in a long time.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something on the night stand. I reached for it with my arm and brought it to my face. Due to the lack of lighting in the room, the words were difficult to read:

"The Central Diner-7:30-two days from now.

-I see you took Envy's advice and got a room. Good for you Fullmetal."

I cloud feel the blush in my cheeks as I read Lust's final words. She really pissed me off sometimes. What the hell happened to privacy?!

**_Domo arigatou! I want to thank everybody who has followed and favorited 'Unspoken Fears.' I started this story without much hope for it. I am excited to see where it goes, and hope you all stay with it to its end :) A special thanks goes out to Lacila, for all your support and fun reviews! I look forward to every single review I recieve, and hope to get some feedback for chapter 10! _**


	11. Choices and Freedom

The sun shone through the hospital blinds, causeing the two teens to stir. The boy's eyes opened to find a content, sleeping figure lying in his right arm. A deep blue-eyed girl looked back at him, a smile more grand than he'd ever seen playing on her lips.

"Your awake," he paused before calling her by name, "Winry."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

'And with you, Edward," she thought to herself.

"Well, well, well, look at you two." Ed and Winry bolted upright."And here I thought that you wren't a-"

"You perverted bastard! Haven't you heard of knocking?" Edward yelled, filling the heat in his cheeks intensify.

"Why did the bastard colonel have to show up now of all times?" Edward muttered, giving Roy reason to smirk his routine arragent grin. He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and made his way across the room to the end of the bed.

Roy took a seat in the stray chair that was few among the little furniture in the room. He crossed his legs and leaned forward in his chair, before asking,

"Are you going to tell me what happened here, or am I left to my own imagition? Because I really don't think you want to go there."

'Oh god, does he think we-" Winry's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a certain blond yelling colorful lanuage at a certain superior.

"What are you even doing here? I know your not here just to check up on me," Ed snapped rather harshly at Roy.

"You got me. Straight to the point as usual, I see," Roy commented, restrained laughter lining his words. Then his face fell; a now serious expression consuming his features.

"I don't know how to sugar-coat it, so I'll tell you how it is upfront. Before you can be released, you have to go through a physic evoluation."

Edward's heart pounded. Did they really think he was suicidal? He sat up straighter, causing Winry to readjust her body and positioning as to keep from falling off the bed.

"I know what I did was stupid, but-" Edward could feel Winry's stare, telling him he was wrong: More than wrong, he was delusional.

"Ok, so it was REALLY stupid. But I had no intention of killing myself. You believe, don't you?" Edward spoke, doubt filling his voice. He found it difficult to determine if the older man: his superior, believed his claim or not. Roy sighed, he so badly wanted to believe Edward, but he had his doubts.

"It dosen't matter whether or not I believe you, Fullmetal. Convince the phsicatrist, than me." Roy stood, heading for the door. Before turning the doorknob, he added, "The phsicatrist will be here to talk to you in thirty minutes. I'll see you back in the office."

Opening the door, he stepped out, but not before muttering a single three-syllable word under his breath,

"Hopfully."

* * *

"Have you ever contemplated doing something like this before?"

The elderly man grinned a worn and used smile at the teen. They had been talking for an hour, yet it felt like two, or even three. The man had asked question after question, just like this one.

Edward sighed quietly to himself. He was wary of any misinturputaion in what he spoke. The last thing he needed was to be considered, (even if just a little) unstable.

"Like I told you earlier, I have never taken a drink of achohol in my life before now." Ed was using every ounce of will power to restrain the urge to throw sarcatic and rude comments in the man's direction. The man scanned his clipboard once before setting it down along with his pen.

"That was my last question, Mr. Elric. I will let you know when I've come to a decision on the evaluation." The man smiled once more, and made his exit.

Ed was alone. Winry had left sometime ago. The room was empty besides his small frame. He had never felt the absence so strong, so profound of the suit of armors presence. Edward layed his arm across his face, hiding his emotion behind a wall of steel.

The cold metalic on his skin felt good, it was a piece of his past that gave him hope. Hope for his brother and him, hope for the future. And yet...a sad reminder of past sins.

"Al, I will find you. I promise. I promise..." Ed's words slurred as he fell into a dream-filled sleep of his own haunted and plagued mind and thoughts.

* * *

He walked down the sidewalk, aware of the stares that followed him. There wad no doubt that the news of a certain event had spread to every ear willing to listen.

"Edward, right?" Edward looked up from the ground , finding the voice to belong to a healthy looking, middle-aged man. The indvidual's name seemed to escape the boy's memory.

"You don't remember me, do you?" the man grinned a genuine smile.

It felt real, unlike that of the phsicatrist's. Ed did not reply. In reality, he wanted nothing more than to lay in his bed and sleep for several hours; or even the day.

"The names Mark. I'm so relieved to see you up and about." Mark was too...happy, chipper, or whatever you wanted to call it, in Edward's opinion.

"Perhaps you would like to come over sometime for dinner? My son would be so excited! He about your age-" Ed gently brushed passed Mark.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to get back to my dorms," Ed said before walking away. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, Ed met two blue, and-guilt?-ridden eyes. The question was why guilt? Mark had no reason to feel guilt for Ed, he had only just met him. Besides, they hardly knew each other, any if at all.

"Just take my number incase. You can always call me, and yes-I know," Mark chuckled nervously.

"Your probably thinking, 'why is this man trying so hard to give me his number in the first place?'

"Yeah. Something like that," Ed spoke, anxious to go.

"Well, at least take it," Mark grabbed Ed's hand, and surprisingly recieved no restraint on his part. Mark placed a single and small piece of white paper folded in two, in Ed's palm.

Before leaving, Mark left Ed with a few words,

"You don't have to use it, but I want you to know that I'm here."

Edward, on his way to the dorms, could only ponder on Mark's words and the weight in his pocket.

* * *

Lust entered the dark room, encircled in shadows.

"Wake up. Now." she spoke sternly to the armor. Two red orbs apeared in the dark.

"What is it now?" Alphonse's small voice echoed, not even bothering to look her in the face. Lust smirked and placed a hand on her hip, leaning seductively.

"I'd be careful, considering your freedoms on the line, boy." This caused Al to look up, having caught his interest.

"If your brother plays his cards right, you may just be a happy camper," Lust spoke. "Fullmetal's actions as of tomorrow will determine what I choose to do with you."

Before leaving Al alone in the shadows, Lust spoke quietly, yet loud enough for the young soul to hear,

"Let's hope for your sake he chooses correctly." Al head fell, cast fallen.

"Please brother, Please..."

_**I hope to see some R&R! All reviews are amazing and apprciated greatly :) **_


	12. Strangers and longing

**_I started out writing this chapter with a differnt cousrse in mind. In th end, it shaped itself into something else. I feel this is what was needed to be written. I hope you all find it to your likening :) As of every chapter I've written, this is by far my favorite. _**

The hours ticked by. Then the minutes. Then the seconds. The boy stared at the clock; his eyes following the clock hands as they moved ike malasiois. Every 'tick' echoed through the room.

Edward sat on the worn-grey sofa he and his brother had purchased for a cheep, REALLY cheep prize. Considering they had been desperate for any piece of furniture to fill their virtually empty military dorm, they could have cared less of the condition in which it was in.

Edward had protested, saying that it was pointless as they were always on the move. But Alphonse was stubborn once he set his mind to something.

"That dosen't mean were never going to be around and, say, need a place to sit. Your only human brother," Al had told Edward.

"Your only human brother."

Those four words were enough to cause Ed to inwardly flinch. So was Al, his little brother. He was more than human; he was an innocent fifteen year old boy, trapped in a seven-foot tall suit of armor.

The pain of each memory: Al's face, human and steel, his smile, his voice, his laugh, were enough to make Edward want to cry. The Fullmetal alchemist did not cry, not just for any reason. Only when times were as bad as they were now. That alone was rare.

Edward reached into his pants pocket, reaching for his watch. He had made a habit over the years when he found the stress of his everyday life to be too much. This habit consisted of opening, closing, and opening his steel watch, over and over.

For unknown reasons this gave him a sense of control, while reading the inscribed message he had written so many years ago.

Then He found the paper: a not-so-neat written phone number.

"Mark," Edward thought to himself. Unconsciously, he had stopped messing with his watch and was now staring intently at the routine seven digit number.

Ed reached for the phone that lay beside him, dialing the number. He had not one idea what he would say or why he was even calling this stranger he had just met a a mere few days before.

"Hello?" Ed's thoughts were brought back to reality. Mark had picked up on his end of the line.

"Oh, sorry. I-I mean," Edward let out a nervous laugh. "I don't really know why I called you. I just-"

"Edward, it's alright. I told you you could call me anytime. I just didn't expect it so soon." Mark's voice seemed to calm Ed's nerves.

"I was just wondering-" then it hit him. He really had no reason for calling Mark in the first place.

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? My son and I would love for you to join us. Besides, ever since I mentioned your name, he hasn't stopped pestering me to get you over here sometime to meet you."

Edward could hear the smile in Mark's voice.

"I really appriciate the invite. Only I don't know where you live." A soft warm hearted chuckle could be heard on the other line.

"I'll meet you halfway! Just head down Kumo Avenue!" This was not Mark's voice. It was much too young, and enthusiastic. The only probable answer was that it was his son.

"I guess i'll meet you there then," Edward replied, a smile playing on his lips.

* * *

He could see a young boy ahead, pacing excitedly back and forth. Upon spotting Ed's encroaching figure, the boy ran to meet him.

"Your the Fullmetal alchemist, aren't you?" the child exclaimed.

Ed smiled. It never got old; the excitement on every child's face when they first met him.

"Yeah, yeah I am. But please, call me Edward," Ed replied softly. "It would be kinda weird if you called me by my title every time you adressed me." This made the boy smile a grin bigger than his face.

"Really?! Is 'Ed' alright?" he was practically jumping in excitement. The two teens had started walking, and were now in a part of town in which Edward did not know well.

"Thanks for meeting up with me. I was kinda worried about walking by myself. Believe it or not, I don't really know Central as well as you think I would." Ed looked about him; taking in the street signs and the buildings.

"It was really no trouble. Besides, it's not every day one gets to take a walk with someone as important as you." The boy looked ahead. He had a look in his eyes: a look of pure joy. Ed sighed, grabbing his left arm with his right.

"I'm not as amazing as everyone thinks I am. I'm so far from perfect that I can't see it." He dropped his head, his golden bangs covering his eyes. The boy watched Ed's frame fall: watched it fall into despair.

"I'm sure you've heard it before, but nobodys perfect. I'm sure as hell not." This caused Edward to look up. It was the boy's turn to a stare at his feet.

"I easdropped on one of my fathers phone calls. I...heard things. Things that are none of my bissnuess." He spoke quietly, almost whispering. "I know you were admitted to the hospital. And...I also know why." The child hesitated before asking,

"Are you mad?"

"Actually, no." Surprise filled the boy's face." Honestly, it serves me right. Maybe all the attention will teach me to be less impulsive next time."

"And less stupid," Edward muttered under his breath.

"I do have one question though." The boy stopped and turned to face Ed who had stopped walking.

"What is it?"

"Knowing all this, you can still look me in the face and tell me your excited to finally meet me? I've done nothing in my life worth praising. My brother and I are still paying the price for our last mistake: our greatest sin." Ed walked on, passing the boy who then followed suit.

"What if I told you that I made a mistake of my own? Something so unthinkable that I almost shattered what matters most to me?" Edward's thoughts wandered, pondering what he could possibly have done.

"I wasn't being careful. I had been playing with Emma, my baby sister. I couldn't have been more than twelve years old at the time." The boy paused, seeming to be searching for the capability to continue. Edward went to interject, seemingto tell himhe did not have to do this. But he had started once more.

"I was throwing her into the air, making airplane sounds, her favorite. Emma would smile, and laugh her golden, high pitched laughter." The boy smiled: but sadness filled his grin. He cherished the memory, but it saddened him also.

"My father told me to be careful, and left the room for a minute. That was all the time I needed: just enough time to hurt them...and her. I threw her up one last time, but..." tears now streaked the boy's face.

"I dropped her. I dropped Emma." his voice chocked up, becoming strained. "Her small head hit the hard word floor. God, I can still hear it."

"Did they blame you?" Edward asked. He spoke with caution. He knew he wanted to talk, to tell Ed his burdens. He needed to share them.

"Not really. If anything, they were confused with how to deal with everything in the beginning. But they came around, sometime after I ran away."

"You, ran away?" asked Ed, surprised.

"Yeah. I didn't get too far though before my father found me. He wrapped his arms around me, and told me it was ok. That I was not to blame. That it was an accident." He stopped to read the road sign they stood at.

"Were here. Just the next house down." The boy made his way to go, but felt Edward holding him back.

"Why did you tell me? You don't even know me." Edward was confused, and more than anything he was oddly a little more at peace with himself now; though the reason was a mystery.

"To each other we may be strangers, but were not so different. Not as much as you think." The boy laughed a light-hearted chuckle.

"We've both seen and done horrid things: and were both still traped in the past. I can see it in your face. We can relate to each other. So you see Ed? Were not so different, are we?"

Ed did not not reply. He couldn't reply. He and the boy made their way to the front door. The home's exterior was simple enough. It did not scream 'extravagant,' or rich. But it gave a warm and welcoming feeling. The boy rang the doorbell. The oak door opend not thirty seconds later.

"Edward! I'm glad you made it. Dinners on the table and ready. Please come in." Mark's lean frame filled the door way.

"Thank you, again, Mr.-" Ed started.

"Please, just Mark is fine." He smiled, gesturing for Ed to enter. Upon entering the house, he removed his combat boots and lined them up by the shoes already there.

"Oh! I completly forgot. I still don't know your name," Ed said, turning to the boy.

"Oh, my bad. My names Scott." They entered the living room. Edward couldn't help but gaze around the room. It had been a long time since he had been in such a loving and comfortable family-orientated room, or home for that matter.

Ed missed it, he realized. He missed seeing his mother in the kitchen preparing dinner, his father spending long hours in his study, he and his brother playing among the tall Resembol grass, Wirny and Den in suit. He even missed their bickerings about him not drinking his milk.

Ed was brought back when he heard his name being called from the kitchen. He smiled to himself, and thought,

"I could get used to this."


	13. Friendship and Satisfaction

(That same night)

Dinner was fantastic. It had been some time since Edward had eaten a home cooked meal. The last time had been at Granny's, and that was maybe almost a year ago?

'Perhaps it's about time I visited," thought Edward, taking his last bite of Lasagna.

"Hands down, that was the best lasagna i've ever had. Where did you learn to cook Mark?" Edward asked. Mark stood, stacking his, Ed's and Scotts plates and took them to the sink.

"That's very kind of you Edward. Lasagna's Scott's favorite dinner, so , after Tiffany fell ill I took up the art." Edward wanted to ask, but, unsure if it was appropriate or prying. Mark, reading the expression on his face, smiled softly and returned to the table, taking his seat.

"It's alright. It's no secret. Tiffany is my wife, Scott's mother. Maybe, if she's feeling up to it, she'll just grace us with her precence" Mark smiled playfully. The gleam in his eye when he spoke about Tiffany conveyed just how much love he had for his wife. He really cared for her, and would do just about anything for the women.

"Well, I'd say the chiefs in luck tonight. You know I would never miss your lasagna, Mark."

An older women stood in the kitchen doorway; she was pale, and was supporting her little weight she had using the wall. Mark stood, a smile filling his face as he saw his wife. The look of admitation and emotion in his expression conveyed the love he had for this women clearly.

He helped her, grabbing her around the shoulders and guided her to the kitchen table.

"Thanks, again" she told Mark, now sitting in the seat across Scott.

"Are you feeling better today, mother?" Scott asked the women, excitment at seeing his mother up and about plastered to his face.

"Much better, thank you for all your help Scott. I love you so much." Scotted glowed, greatfully accepting his mother's praise.

Watching the scene unfold, Edward's heart hurt. His own mother had once praised him so. Now she was gone, long departed.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Tiffany, this is Edward. Edward, this is my beautiful wife Tiffany," Mark introduced. Tiffany blushed.

"Oh Mark, really. The poor boy dosen't want to hear this." Mark smiled at her.

"But it's true, Tiffany," he stated matter of factly.

'You'd think they were still newly weds," Ed thought to himself with a smile. Scott jumped up from his seat, exclaiming,

"I'll get you some Lasgana, mom!" He was back in seconds, placing the warm food in front of her. Tiffany thanked the boy, and she started in on her meal. Scott took his seat again, happily watching his mother eat.

The four of them laughed, joked, and told stories. Scott asked Edward to regail his many adventures. He complied, leaving out their search for the philosopher stone of course.

"And that's how I ended up in the hospital," Edward finished, a smile on his lips.

"Again," Scott laughed. Edward couldn't help but join in. Tiffany and Mark found themselfs laughing along with the boys.

"I haven't had a laugh this good since-" a coughing fit consumed Tiffany. She covered her mouth, using her other arm for support to hold herself upright.

"Tiffany! Sweet heart!" Mark exclaimed, standing and rushing to her side.

"It's nothing, dear. I'm just feeling a little tired is all. Perhaps it's time I retired for the night."

"Of course. I 'll help you to the bedroom," Mark replied, speaking softly to Tiffany. Scott watched his mother, eyes larger than life.

"I'm alright Scott. I just need to rest a bit," she reassured him, though it did little to calm her son's nerves.

Mark guided his wife out of the kitchen, and down the hall. Edward and Scott now sat at the kitchen table, alone.

"Maybe I should go. I'd really hate to intrude on family matters. Besides, your mother isn't feeling well. You should be with her," Ed spoke, his own memories of his last moments with his own mother more prominent than ever. Edward thanked Scott for their walk, and for the dinner.

"Tell your father I said 'Thank you,' it was amazing." He made his way to the entry way, and began to pull his boots on.

"Edward?" He looked up from his boots, and found Scott standing before him. He was staring at his own feet, but for a different reason altogether.

"Maybe we can, I don't know. Hang out sometime? I don't really know anyone my age, or anyone for that matter. I've never been the most outgoing person. Being home-taught makes it kinda hard to meet new people, and-" he stopped. Realizing he had been twidiling his thumbs nervously, Scott held his hands still.

"And now I'm rambling. Great," Scott muttered. Edward smiled.

"I'd love to Scott. What about next week?" Ed purposed. Scott's face lit up.

"Ok! Just stop by whenever. My dad won't mind."

"Then next week it is. I hope your mother feels better."

The two said their good-byes, and Edward was on his way...but where?

Ed reached into his pants pocket and retrived his silver watch. Opening it, he read the time: eleven o'five. He began walking, unconsiously finding his way to Central Boulevard. The Central Dinner was on the street on which he now stood.

Lust. Edward found himself pondering on Lust's latest note. They were to meet tomorrow morning for breakfest. And disscuss, 'certain things.'

"I guess i'll head back to the dorms till tomorrow," Edward thought to himself. And that was what he did.

* * *

The sun on Ed's face woke him. He had forgotten to close the blinds before he fell asleep the night before. Ed was still wearing his boots, coat, and gloves. He had come in and fallen on the couch, asleep in moments.

Edward yawned, standing and making his way over to the small mirror in his and his brother's apartment. His hair was another story. Ed pulled the band from his hair amd quickly rebraided it.

Without bothering to glance at the time, Edward headed out the door, closing it behind him.

The walk took mere minutes, or so it seemed. Ed's thoughts were in a daze. Realalisticly, he had been walking for twenty minutes before he reached the front of the dinner. Edward entered, being led to a table for two. He sat and waited. Glancing at the clock on the wall, it read: seven thirty. He was right on time.

"Am I late?" Before Ed stood a lean women, jet-black hair, and wore very...'reserved' clothing.

"Why the change in dress?" Edward asked without much surprise. She smirked.

"Maybe I rather liked that 'lustful' part of your personality." Ed smirked at his own pun. Lust took her seat across from Edward in the booth. Lust smirked right back.

"Perhaps I wanted a change, seeing as were here in daylight, unlike last time. I thought something a little less, what's the word? Ah, right. Obvious, might be more suiting for our outiing together, Edward dear."

"We wouldn't want to get caught now, would we, Samantha." If Ed had been listening to himself, he might have heard just how starnge their exchange was.

"Aw, so your Samantha. It's a pleasure to meet you face to face. I was begining to wander who this mystery-girl Fullmetal was meeting with was."

"Roy, what the hell are you doing here?" Ed muttered under his breath.

"Don't be rude, Edward. The man merely wants to meet the women whom your enjoying breakfest with, right Roy?" Lust reached out a hand to shake. Roy did the same. Roy winced visibly however, his hand aching under the streagth of "Samatha's" hand shake.

"Of course. What other reason could I possibly have?" Roy restrained from voicing the pain in his right hand.

"Well, I have a prior engament to attend to, excuse me." Roy said before leaveing. "It was nice meeting you, Samantha," he added, speaking her name rather harshly.

"With the colonel out of our way, I'll get straight to the point," Lust said, folding her arms and resting her weight on them, upon the counter.

"Don't even bother, I already know your going to ask about my progress. Here it is," Ed took a deep breath, and lowered his voice.

"I've found nothing that can help you. Nothing legal that is. Or sane." Lust's eyes gleamed. Her interest peaked.

"Human transmutation." She seemed to ponder his two word response.

"Interesting, seeing as your still paying the price for your last attempt." Edward shuddered.

"And you'd need the stone in advance, correct?" Edward hesitated before answering,

"Yes, I would. But don't forget, this is your chance to be human. I wouldn't over think your decision too much, Samantha." Edward glared at Lust, speaking her alias sharply.

"Very well, Edward. I'll think about it. In the mean time, if you'll excuse me, I need a drink." She stood, and left Ed, staring at the object left in her place: A red stone.

Edward scoffed, seeing through her bluff.

"Homunculi don't require food or drink. It's merely an exscuse to test me," he thought to himself. Edward could take the stone there and then. But what was the consequence of doing so? There was no such thing as black and white with the Homunculi. If he took the stone now, what would pursue?

'No. She must have something to use against me that I don't know about. I won't take the bait.'

Across the room, Lust watched from the corner of her eye.

"Wise move, Fullmetal," she smirked to herself. "Your brother will be pleased." She turned and made her way back to their booth, also satisfied with the boy's decision.

_**Perhaps we'll be seeing a certain soul in the next few chapters ;)**_

**_Please R&R! All reviews are amazing and greatly appreciated!_**


	14. Reuniting Bonds

The short walk to central command had never felt so long. Edward had been waiting. What he was waiting for, he was unsure of.

The sun shown on his face, the heat and warmth coaxing him into sleep. His eye lids had just shut when the phone rang. Ed fumbled for the phone, his thoughts in a jumble. Finding the phone, he placed the reciever to his ear.

"Hello? Edward Elric speaking." Edward yawned. He could still feel the grogginess from his (almost) nap.

"Edward. I need to see you in my office as soon as your available." It was Mustang.

'What does he want now?' Ed thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

"I'll be there in ten. See you then, colonel." Edward hung the phone up, stood, and made for his coat. Once ready, he was on his way.

Every step took him closer to central command; closer to Mustang. What did he want? Perhaps a mission? It had been some time now since Roy had given Ed an assignment. Perhaps that was what he needed to clear his head. The only problem was his..current engagement: Lust.

Ed couldn't help but wonder-no: Worry. He was concerned what unknown leverage Lust may have had over him. And her test. Did she think he was stupid? She had practically handed the boy the stone. It was obviously a test: a test of trust. Would he take it for himself, or leave it and wait till their deal was complete?

Edward was confident in his choice, satisfied. His thoughts wandered down another trail. This trail in particular led Ed to a certain individual; A Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist.

Edward had told Roy almost two weeks ago, that day in the hospital. He had confessed to Roy, reluctently, despite his fear of the man's reactions and rejection.

Edward had let Roy in on a secret: his and Lust's deal.

"Why hasn't he ignored me? Why hasn't he turned me in? I don't understand..." Ed thought, conflicted, confused, and lost...he found his way out of his daze and realized he was standing in front of head quarter's.

Time had passed much too fast for Edward's liking. It was his moment of truth; what would Mustang tell him? What would he do?

Ed trudged onward, dragging his feet, unconsciously. Standing in front of the colonel's door mere minutes later, Ed hesitated. What if he never showed up? He could leave now, board the train for Resembol. He could pay Granny and Winry a long over-due visit and-Ed sighed.

And Mustang would find him either way, no matter where he went. Edward turned the doorknob, pushing the door open and entered.

Mustang was at his desk, signing documents, one after another. Without looking up, Roy instructed Ed to take a seat. Edward did as ordered, and got as comfortable as he possibly could while Roy finished one of his many stacks of papers. Setting his pen aside, Roy looked Ed in the eyes.

"I called you in today because I need to talk to you." Ed's heart stopped. This was not about a mission, or even some ridiculous and pointless reason. No, this was about Lust.

"Colonel, I-" Ed startedn but Mustang held his hand up to silence the boy, who complied much to easily.

"You're not in trouble. I've been thinking on our...discussion a few weeks ago. At first I was furious, I was pissed. But more than anything, I was confused." Edward stared at Roy, unsure of how to respond to this. Luckily, he did not have to. Roy seemed to read the boy's face.

"I was confused because I knew you would never work with them. You would never turn your back on those you care about. It's simply not in your nature." Roy smiled. Ed shifted in his seat, avoiding his superior's eyes.

"I dicided that you had you're reasons. You may not ask for help, but I trusted, and do trust you to make the right decisions." Roy paused. He felt it difficult to continue.

"The right decisions for you, that is, Edward." Ed looked at Roy now, the emotions swelling within. Roy...trusted him?

"I, don't understand. How can look me in the face and tell me that you trust me? I'm working with them, with Lust for gods sake!" One would think the boy would be relieved at hearing the news, but he was not. He was devastated. He didn't even trust himself, and now the man before him was putting his trust in him?!

"Edward. Look at me." Ed held his face in his hands, fighting his inner thoughts, rebuilding his walls.

"Now Fullmetal." Edward shook his head. He wanted nothing more than to disappear. He wanted to go back to that day he and Lust agreed on their arrangment: their exchange.

Roy stood and made his way around his desk with haste in his step. He stopped in front of Ed's small frame, picking him up by his shirt roughly. Ed stared into Roy's eyes, and Roy stared into Ed's. Roy's held a flame of determination while Edward's held a smoldering flicker of light, which only grew dimmer.

"Edward Elric, Hero of the People. Human transmutation, dog of the military? Nina, Alexander, and Shou Tucker. All the mistakes and reputaions you've made and created..." Roy loosend his grip on Edward's shirt.

"...they don't define you. You. What you do in the long run is what people remember us by. Not every single mistake we've ever made in our life. Sometimes we have to screw up to get where we're going. It's part of being human, Edward. Why can't you understand that?" Roy released Edward's shirt, sitting beside him on the couch.

"That's just the problem, Mustang. Were only human after all. How much a difference can we make by ourselfs?" Ed asked, his voice barley adiable.

"Who says you have to do it alone, Edward? I don't recall any one of us ever telling you that," Roy replied softly.

Ed sat in silence, Roy doing the same.

"We've always been here for you brother. We care about you. I care about you." Edward bolted to his feet. Standing in the doorway was a familar suit of armor.

"Alphonse, why-I don't understand. Where have you been, I-" That was his final bit of will power. His wall shielding him from the emotional build up of the last month had become too much. And seeing his younger brother standing before him now was the last straw. Edward approached Al slowly, afraid of the chance he was merely hallucinating and that he would disappear again.

"Al, please don't go away again. I can't do it." Ed spoke into Alphonse's cool armor, the metal on his face he so longed to feel. It had been far too long.

"I'm here, Ed. I'm here now, and i'm not going anywhere, not any time soon," Alphonse reassured his brother, encirling his small body in his unnaturally large metal limbs.

If the armor could have shown his emotions, he would have been crying; not tears of saddness, but tears of happiness. His grin would have spread from eye to eye, and cheek to cheek.

The brother's reunion could not have been more perfect, more...there were no words for the bond they shared. They were once again together, and the long awaited reunion had at last come.

**_Feel free to review and comment :) I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter!_**


	15. To Be or Not To Be: Revealed Affection

_**I am really excited for this chapter **_ :) _**I know you will just love my finishing touch**_..._**Enjoy ;)**_

He could only stare. It couldn't be real, could it? What if it was a hallucination...or merely the boy's sleep deprived nights taking their toll? When he found he could sleep, it was a restless slumber at best.

Edward's eyes closed, at ease in the comfort of his brother's chestplate, the cold metal soothing him into sleep. Despite his uncertainty, it was enough.

Alphonse found Edwards appearance unsettling. His eyes were lined with dark circles. Al had picked Ed up, preparing to take him back to their dorm.

The loose manner in which Edward's clothing fit his already small frame more than usual, made Al question the physical and mental state of his brother.

"Colonel, what's happened since I've been gone?" Alphonse questioned. Roy sighed.

'So much has happened. Where do I even start?' Roy thought to himself.

"Well, for starters, Ed's had a hard time staying out of trouble." Al laughed at hearing this. Roy couldn't help but smile back.

"That's nothing new. It's brother we're talking about after all, colonel."

"Yeah, and of couse he found himself in the hospital. That's Fullmetal for you," Roy said, unaware of Al's invisible expression.

"Wait, what? Was it serious?" Alphonse asked, his voice filled with concern for his elder brother.

"No, it's nothing to worry about-" Roy stopped. Any other day, he could lie to Al, smoothing over the small things Ed managed to do, as not to worry the child. But not this time. Edward had almost killed himself, whether it was accidental or on purpose.

"Alphonse. I think it's best that your brother tell you himself." Al turned to leave, making his way for the door.

"I'm glad to see your alright. And I know Ed is, too. He's had it rough this last month. Take care of him, alright?" Roy spoke, a tone quieter than before.

"Of course, colonel. And...thank you, for everything. Thank you for keeping Ed alive." Al departed. On his way out the door, Edward's arm fell from his stomach and to his side. As a result, his shirt shifted, exposing the boy's right side: and also a dark bruise.

Mustang knew better. What he saw was not a bruise, but a scar. A gunshot wound, and the very bullet belonged to Roy hinself.

Roy sat in his seat behind his large desk, and reclined his body into it's frame. He opened one of his many desk drawers, rummaging untill he found what he saught: a metalic disfigured metal chunk that once fit into his hand-held pistal.

Roy toyed with the metal in his palm, his thoughts consuming his mind.

'He thanked me for something I had no part in. I endangered Edward's life, with my own two hands. I've done nothing of the sort, Alphonse." Roy thought to himself, quickly placing the bullet back in the drawer and closing it.

Not three minutes later, Riza entered the office.

"Sir, two suspects have been reported in the local area. One with unusual, long green hair; a red circular tatoo on her-his thigh; gender unknown; wearing a short black skirt and top. The other a women; black hair, black dress, and the same marking, but on her chest."

Mustang froze: could it really be them?

"Who else knows about this, Lieutenant?" Roy barked harshly. Riza, not even fazed by the man's temper and rage, responded calmly:

"No one sir. No one but Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. I was on my way to your office when we passed in the hall. He discretely slipped me this folder here." Riza held the manila folder out for Roy to grab. He took it, opening it to find the very information Hawkeye had just realyed, and more: two pictures.

"It's them. God. Why now of all times?" Roy muttered, a bit to loudly.

"Sir? You know the identity of the suspect's?" Riza asked, surprised.

"Let's just say I have an idea. Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Yes sir," she called back, firmly.

"I want this to stay within my own men. Until I give you permission that is." Roy stood, Riza saluting and reciting another 'yes sir.'

'If Hughes gave it to Hawkeye discretely, he must know something. And how much?' Roy questioned his friend's motives.

'And why would he give it to me specifically?' The two were now on their way towards their destination: two 'unknown' individuals of questioning.

* * *

Roy stood at the head of the ally, waiting. His insticts had led him here, and so now he stood, merely waiting. Riza had taken patrol, clearing the surounding area.

Then he heard it: voices. One sounded as if it could either be a man or women, the second, there was no mistaking it.

'Well, if it isn't Samantha,' Roy smirked to himself. Out of the corner of his eye, Roy saw Riza approaching.

'Wait to attack,' Roy mouthed. She nodded, poising her gun, ready to take action.

'Trust me.' Though it was obvious she did already, Riza responded with a nod of her head, she smiled and mouthed a reply of,

'Yes sir.'

* * *

"Envy, what are you doing?" Lust asked impatiently. A usual looking civilian stood, slowly taking the form of their lean and unusual figure: Envy.

"Your more observant than I thought. So Lust, tell me. What do you have up your sleeve?" Envy replied, candidly. Lust sighed heavily. She leaned against the brick wall, folding her arms.

"I've already told you. Mine and Fullmetal's doings are my buissness. Not yours, Envy. Or do you doubt me already?" Lust stared Envy in the eyes. She was not in the mood for Envy's...well, Envy in general. Envy found the urge to laugh.

"Oh, Lust. I could care less about whatever you and Fullmetal are doing. I merely want reassurance that your going to come through on your promise to me."

rom the head of the ally, both Riza's and Roy's minds was reeling. Riza could hardly process what she was hearing. Edward was working with the Homunculi? Could it be true?

Roy was surprised to hear that Lust had not only made a deal with Edward, but also Envy. He glanced at Haweye, and whispered,

"I'll explain later." How she would react, he was unsure. Back in the ally, the Homunculi continued their discussion.

"I'd hate to think you'd go back on your word," Envy snided, baiting Lust.

"And what reason would I have for doing so, Envy? Enlighten me," she hissed back.

Envy advance a step or two towards Lust.

"Perhaps you've become rather fond of the boy. I see it in the way you interact with him." Lust's eyes became deadly, as if a snake ready to pounce. Venom filled her voice as she spoke:

"You insolent fool. Do you honestly believe I could care about an incompetent idot like Ed- Fullmetal? He's nothing but a resource, and nothing more." Envy merely laughed at Lust's response.

"Then answer me this: when did you become so defensive at a simple remark? I know you Lust. This isn't you." Envy's tone became serious.

"That's the very reason I worry you arn't going to follow through: I have my doubts that you won't hand the pipsquick over once your deal is complete. So, can I trust your word, or not?" Envy's question lingered. "A simple yes or no will suffice."

'She may say she dosen't care, but she does," Riza realized. She had, over the years, found she genuinely worried for the Elric brothers. They were merely children, living in an adult world. Having a women's instict, Riza could see past the Homunculi's facade of a hardened heart.

"I told you. You do care for the idot-" Envy stopped. The sound of heavy footsteps echoed down the ally way.

"Well, look who it is. I'd say i'm in luck," Envy declared, a devilish grin consuming his features.

'They had to show up now? Really?!' Roy fumed, trying to get the nearing armor's attention.

* * *

Alphonse had taken a wrong turn to his and Ed's dorm. It had been a while since he had taken their usual route, so his memorie was somewhat fatigued.

Edward lay semi-conscious in his brothers arms still. He hadn't said a word since leaving Central, but the smile on his lips was enough.

Up ahead, Al could see someone gesturing. But what? He realized it was the colonel and Hawkeye, and walked a bit faster.

'Why dosen't the colonel just say what he's trying to tell me?" Al wondered. The cononel continued to motion with his hands away from his body, mouthing words Al could not comprehend.

He soon reached the colonel, who held his face in his palm, sighing.

"Alphonse run. Now!" Roy yelled.

"What, I-I don't understand-" but before he could finish his thought, Envy appeared from the ally, lunging in the brother's direction, ready to attack.

A scream eruppted, blood flowed, and a body fell to the cobble stone ground.

(...What do you think happend? Who's hurt? And what will happen ;) Review your guess and thoughts)


	16. Diminished Hatred

_**Lacila, your aanxiety has motivated me to pull an all-nighter and write chapter16 :) I thought it was time for a little closure...**_

_** ...Enjoy ;)**_

Ed was awake now. Completely. He fought Alphonse's hold on him. Finally, Al gave in and released him. Alphonse could only watch as the scene unfolded. Roy and Riza stood dumbfounded; Alphonse stared after his brother; and Edward cried. He screamed.

"Why Lust? Why?" Edward sat on the ground, reaching for Lust...wait. What?

'What am I doing? It's...Lust. Why am I cryin7g? She's merely a-' Ed's thoughts jumbled together. What was she to him anyways...the enemy? No, not anymore. And how that came to be, Edward could not explain.

Perhaps, she was an acquaintance. But he couldn't quite call her a friend...not quite yet, anyhow. Ed realized that a part of him had become accustomed to Lust's company. And she was more human than he had realized.

"Edward. Please, don't waste your tears on a pathetic immortal like myself." Edward looked up from the ground. Lust stood, her chest once pierced and bleeding, slowly reformed. Her skin once torn, now melding together, was once again whole and a picture of perfection.

"Oh, yeah. You're...immortal. I'm such an idiot," Edward laughed nervously. He smiled, but it was not a grin of content, but confusion. One may have found this choice of expression odd, but taking into consideration the present predicament, this was the least of their worrys.

"Lust? Why-why did you do that?" Roy stumbled out. A look of pure and genuine shock took his face. Edward, at last had taken notice of where Lust now stood, compared to where she previously had been.

She had steped in between Envy and the Elrics, but why?

"Why-" Edward started, but was unable to finish. Lust's chest had completly healed now, and was glaring at Roy and Ed both impatiently.

"Really now, why would I let you die when i've yet to become human?" she hesitated before continuing:

"Besides. Who says I'm completely heartless?" She muttered this last thought to herself. It was almost as if she was questioning herself, and not them.

"As touching as that was, I have to go. I've done what i've come for. And i'd have to say, i'm quite pleased with my results." Envy had been watching the whole time, and hadn't moved an inch. The question was this: what had he figured out and what motives did the Homunculi now posses?

Envy was gone in a flash, on his way to where ever he was headed. Lust did not follow. She knew she would be seeing her fellow Homunculi soon enough.

"Let me help you." Lust reached her hand out to Edward to take, and with little hesitation, he took it. She pulled the boy to his feet, whom seemed to be a bit unsteady.

"That's it. What the hell is going on?!" Roy yelled, drawing the attention on him.

"Yeah, I'd really appreciate it if someone could fill me in," Alphonse spoke, his voice conveying his confusion where his face could not. Riza cleared her throat, drawing everyone's eyes to her purposely. She holstered her gun, and announced:

"Perhaps a secure location would be wise. Any thoughts, colonel?" She spoke, looking the colonel in the eyes. She wanted answers, and she knew he had them. There was no way out of this.

"She's right. The warehouse a few blocks from here will do. We've held many a meeting there already. It's secure and a safe place to talk," Roy explained, leading the way.

Riza followed suit, and then Alphonse. Ed and Lust stood alone in the ally.

"Thank you." Lust was startled back to reality.

"Why are you thanking me? I've done nothing but cause you more trouble." She started out of the ally, when Ed adressed Lust further.

"While that may be true, I would have found my way into trouble sooner or later. With or without your help. Nonetheless, you saved my life, and I thank you for that."

Lust was stunned. Fullmetal had grown: not in hight, but maturity. No one had thanked her once for anything since her life in her current state began. No one, and she truly believed it would never happen.

But it had. This had to mean something. She couldn't be completely empty and soulless. She had a heart, or at least something that resembled one in the very least: the will to be human, and the desire to be good.

"Fullmetal." Edward looked to lust, whom had turned to face him as well.

"Perhaps i've judged you wrong these past years. If I want to judge someone, I should look in a mirror I suppose. Let's go. We're being left behind." Lust left the ally way, Edward in tow.

'And perhaps i've done the same," Ed thought, a grin playing on his lips.

* * *

The colonel and Lieutenant sat on crates lining the east wall, Ed and Al on the wall opposite of them. Lust sat in sollitude on a scattered crate by itself. She sat in her perfered manner; legs crossed and her arms gracfully folded over another.

"I think it's best that you two start at the beginning. Wouldn't you agree?" Roy asked. Edward glanced at Lust, as if to ask her who would start. She recived his message, replying:

"I'll tell you. It started after Envy and I kidnapped Edward in the first place..." and so she went on to tell her's and Ed's tale. She explained their deal; what each had contributed for an equivalent exchange.

"A human life for a stone," Ed spoke matter-of-factly. Alphonse gasped.

"Brother, you wern't-"

"Yes, I was. And I still am." Edward even surprised himself with his own words. Alphonse stood, his hands clenched tightly together.

"Do you not remember what happened last time?! Your arm and leg should be enough proof: proof that it's suicide to try yet again!" If Al could cry tears, he would not only be crying, but shaking visibly.

"Alphonse. Sit, and listen to me." Al couldn't help but obey his brother's order. Ed was exhausted, and Alphonse could see this much. He sat reluctently.

"I know it's impossble. But you see, we we're missing one thing that night. You know very well what i'm talking about." Al only nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"And I have it." Al stared, unable to speak at first.

"Really?! Where is it Ed?" Alphonse asked, excitement creeping into his voice with every syllable.

"Lust. Show him." Lust uncrossed her legs and approached the apprehensive armor.

"If I was going to hurt you, much less kill you, I would have already," she said, "I've had many an opportunity." Al considered the Homunculi's words, and believed them to be the truth. He stood, the two now almost the same height, Al a mere inch or two taller.

Lust retrieved the desired object from her only safe-keeping location on her body. With no pockets, this left one place.

If Al could blush, he would be beat red in the face. Lust now held the philosopher stone at eye level.

"So...you really do have it," Riza breathed, still in amazement at all she had heard.

"Even I had my doubts," Roy confessed. Lust merely smirked.

"I hardly blame you. But the important thing is that I follow through and give you this, Edward," Lust said, now standing in front of an unobservant Edward. She grabbed his palm, facing it upward: In it she placed the stone.

Lust smiled at Edwatd's surprised and shocked expression.

"I havn't completed our deal yet-" Ed started.

"I trust you. Besides, you'll be needing it to do so, won't you?" He nodded his head, the best response he could muster at the moment.

Edward was unsure of when it began, but it had started some time ago. The impossible transformation o_f_ hate had begun, and now Edward found himself staring into the eyes of a past enemy, turned alli...

And maybe even more, some day.

_**...Review, and enjoy. Need I say more? **_


End file.
